Hecate
Hecate is the (likely) self-proclaimed "Queen of the Underworld" who comes to earth every 200 years to find an innocent man from a well-born family and put him under her spell so she can create a demonic spawn. She was the first upper-level demon encountered by the Charmed Ones. Hecate must marry the innocent man in a sanctified wedding before impregnating herself. That way, her child would look human on the outside, but internally and mentally, he would be pure demon. Her spell can only be broken by a declaration of true love and a sealed kiss. Just like the Noxon demons she cannot be vanquished easily. However, she can be cursed into a special 14th century Italian dagger called a poignard. Physical forms and powers In her demon form she is depicted with many horns, wrinkled skin, long claws and all canine teeth. However, being an upper-level demon, she can also morph into the stereotypical beautiful, tall blonde. Hecate was also unusually strong; she killed a stripper with one slash of her claws. She was also impervious to pain; when a seamstress pricked her with a needle, she didn't even flinch. Relationships In Season 1 episode "The Wedding from Hell", it was shown that Elliott Spencer's mother Grace had made some sort of Faustian Deal with Hecate to be rich and successful. Instead of her soul as the price, however, Hecate wished for her first born male's hand in marriage so as to conceive an heir, posing as newly hired assistant Jade D'Mon to avoid suspicion. This left his true fiance Allison Michaels quite distraught. Hecate had several demonic attendants, who posed as her bridesmaids in the wedding. They also had super strength, and other powers as well. As her title is "The Queen of The Underworld", some suggest that she may have been the lover and/or wife of The Source of All Evil, as when Phoebe was married to Cole Turner when he was the Source, she gained this title. However, given that she needed a first born mortal male to conceive an heir, the very idea that "Queen of the Underworld" was a self-proclaimed title in Hecate's case is, at the very least, called into question. 00 41 37.JPG 00 41 15 1.JPG 00 41 26.JPG 00 41 20.JPG 00 41 04.JPG 00 37 21.JPG 00 30 11.JPG Appendices Hecate Webpage :Hecate :Queen of the :Underworld :Hecate, Queen of the :Underworld, takes human :form every two hundred years, :coming to earth to marry a :mortal and give birth to the :demon child. (See Photo.) To :do this, Hecate must catch an :Innocent to be her groom, put :him under a spell, and marry :him in a sanctified wedding. :In this way her child will grow :up looking normal, but :possessing a demon soul. :Those reputed to be Hecate’s :children are significant :throughout history. :See: Atilla the Hun, Genghis :Kahn and Ivan, the Terrible. : : :Book of Shadows entry :Hecate is a demon who comes to earth every two hundred years.Her goal is to create a demon spawn which she does by finding an innocent, putting him under her spell and marrying him in a sanctified wedding. She has to be impregnated by a mortal man so her child would appear human but be pure demon on the inside. Hecate and her demons can be stoped by using a 14th century Iatian Poingnard that bears this inscription: :Nec prius absistit quoad protero prodigium. :(Translation: I shall not rest till the demon is vanquished.) : :Her spell can be broken by a declaration of love, sealed with a kiss. Hecate in books Phoebe saw a drawing of Hecate in a book and Prue a drawing on a website. She is drawn in her demon form holding her baby. The baby has two little horns. Background Information Hecate, also spelled Hecaté, is also called Agriope ('savage face'), she was the daughter of the Titan Perses and of Asteria, although sometimes it is said that Zeus himself fathered her, and she is the mother of Scylla. It is thought that she was also known as the dark side of the goddesses, Artemis, Selene, or Diana. She was said to have three faces, symbolizing her power over the underworld, earth, and air, thus she is sometimes depicted with three heads, that of a dog, a horse, and a lion. Sometimes she is also portrayed with a torch or with a pack of hounds. She was only worshiped at night by torchlight and dogs and black lambs were sacrificed to her -- hence her spell: By Asteria and Perses, open sky and do your worst! Hecate is pretty much the goddess of life and death, and closely associated with the underworld. The daughter of Titan, Perses, she was greatly respected by Zeus, and was usually accompanied by a pack of dogs. She is also, today, referred to as the goddess of witches. Besides controlling things of darkness and the night, Hecate was also called upon by women in childbirth in order to protect their child/children from evil spirits. Trivia * Jade shares a similar last name with Drake dè Mon * This is also similar to the fact both names are Demon when said together and quite fast. * In her guest role in "Friends", Sarah Rose Peterson (Hecate) wore the same dress Shannen Doherty wore in a promo picture of Charmed. * In Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Hecate is a Wiccan Goddess who is invoked upon in many spells. In Greek mythology, Hecate is the Goddess of Magic. In Charmed, she is a demon. * It was shown on the Bonus Feature The Making of a Monster, how Hecate's face was made. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed